More Than A Ninja Training
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: YamaNaru --- primeira vez com este casal! No campo de treinos, Yamato e Naruto prestes a defrontar-se num treino. O que era suposto ser SÓ um treino passa a ser algo MAIS do que isso... LEMON! ONESHOT!


O dia era calmo, ameno e soalheiro em Konoha.

Um dia perfeito para treinar, pensava Naruto. Era por isso mesmo que se encontrava no campo de treinos com o Yamato-taichou. Árvores e mais árvores. Pássaros a cantar. E, o campo de batalha. Naruto iria lutar contra Yamato. Oportunidade ideal para ver o quanto ele tinha evoluído no seu treino. Mas, teria o jovem ninja da Kyuubi alguma hipótese contra o usuário do mokuton? Não. E porque não? Por que é que Naruto não podia ganhar de Yamato depois de aprender novos jutsus e de ter desenvolvido a sua capacidade de estratégia? Bem, o motivo era única e simplesmente pelo facto do seu adversário ser Yamato.

- Vamos começar? – indagou o moreno.

- Sim… Yamato-taichou, não pode lutar usando o Henge?

- O Henge? Para quê? Eu não posso mesmo. Para lutar contra ti preciso do meu chakra a 100%.

- Pois… Vamos começar. Pode vir quando quiser! – exclamou o loirinho.

- Fica atento, pois eu não vou pegar leve contigo. Mas para que é que querias o Henge? – questionou Yamato.

- Nada mesmo… estupidez minha. – respondeu-lhe o miúdo da Kyuubi. Posicionou-se em defesa, esperando o capitão. Iria apenas defender os ataques. Mesmo sabendo que Yamato era forte e inteligente, Naruto preferia não atacar. Tinha medo de magoar o seu superior. Magoar Yamato era a mesma coisa que magoar-se a si mesmo. Viu Yamato correr na sua direcção.

- Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – exclamou, e múltiplos clones apareceram à sua volta.

Um a um, iam desaparecendo depois de Yamato dar conta deles. No fim, viu que estava sozinho. Naruto usara quilo como distracção para se esconder.

-- Não muito longe dali… --

"Aqui estou seguro. Ele não me encontra e eu não tenho de lutar contra ele" – disse Naruto para consigo. Encontrava-se sentado no topo de uma árvore. Descontraído e calmo.

Não deu pela presença do moreno, que se aproximara cuidadosamente.

"Baixou a guarda… Porquê? Também está desconcentrado… O que não é costume." – pensou Yamato, olhando para o genin. – Pensavas que eu não te iria encontrar aqui?

O loirinho assustou-se e olhou para trás. Realmente havia sido descoberto. Saltou para o chão e correu para o campo de treinos, sendo seguido por Yamato. Este atirou alguns shurikens, que assustaram ainda mais o rapazinho, fazendo-o tropeçar e cair. Foi a vez de Yamato ficar assustado. Será que tinha ferido o garoto? Não. Nenhum dos shurikens lhe acertara. Andou até ao pé de Naruto que, por esta altura já se sentara, virado para o moreno, agarrado à mão.

- Magoei-te a sério, Naruto? – indagou o ANBU, preocupado. Estendeu a mão ao rapaz para o ajudar a levantar-se.

- Não… não é nada. – falou o loiro, sorrindo animadamente.

Agarrou a mão do outro. Em vez de se levantar, puxou Yamato, fazendo-o ficar deitado por cima dele. As bocas estavam perigosamente próximas. O jinchuuriki da Kyuubi encostou então uma kunai ao pescoço do ninja mais velho. – Parece que venci.

- Naruto… - sussurrou o moreno, antes de selar os lábios de Naruto com os seus. O jovem arregalou os olhos. Porém, nada fez. Ficou apenas a sentir a língua do outro insistir para entrar na sua boca. Abriu-a, deixando que aquela língua a explorasse. Todo o seu corpo tremeu quando a mão de Yamato adentrou dentro da sua camisola, para logo logo tocar o seu peito, fazendo leves carícias. Gemeu com os toques. Fechou os olhos e passou a beijar também o capitão. Podia ficar assim eternamente. Abraçou Yamato, fazendo os membros roçarem e, consequentemente, provocar sensações de prazer a ambos. Yamato era exigente no beijo. Entrelaçaram as línguas, misturaram as salivas. O coração de Naruto batia descompassadamente. Precisava de ar. Afastou o mais velho, parando ali o delicioso beijo.

Buscou o ar incessantemente durante um bocado. O moreno fez o mesmo, enquanto olhava o mais novo. Levantou-se, ainda olhando um pouco assustado para o genin.

Naruto abriu os olhos, já respirando normalmente e também se pôs de pé, frente a Yamato.

- Yamato-taichou… - murmurou o loiro, abraçando o homem pela cintura e encostando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- O que foi, Naruto? – perguntou o usuário do mokuton, fazendo festas no cabelo cor do sol. – Desculpa-me o que eu fiz… por favor.

Os lindos olhos azuis cruzaram-se com os olhos castanhos, numa pergunta.

- Desculpar o quê?

- O beijo… e o facto de te ter tocado… - respondeu, enquanto via a sua sanidade mental esvair-se. UPS, essa não. A sanidade mental esgotara-se. Aproximou a boca do ouvido do loiro, que estremeceu da cabeça aos pés quando sentiu o hálito quente do mais velho, e sussurrou:

- Mas eu posso tocar outros sítios bem mais interessantes… Basta tu dizeres e eu farei.

Naruto só conseguir balbuciar.

- Que… Que sítios? – ele sabia muito bem que sítios eram. Mas estavam um bocado espantado com a atitude de Yamato.

- Isso depois verás. Primeiro, tens de dizer que me deixas fazer o que eu quiser… contigo. – disse, sorrindo safadamente.

- S… Sim, taichou.

- Sim, o quê? Se não fores mais explícito não vou saber do que estás a falar. – mordiscou e lambeu o lóbulo da orelha do rapazinho.

- Eu… Eu deixo o taichou fazer o que quiser comigo. – declarou finalmente o miúdo, fechando os olhos, entregando-se ao homem.

- Humm… Só te vou dar prazer… Vais sentir mais prazer comigo hoje do que com alguma mulher que um dia possas vir a ter. – assegurou-lhe Yamato, olhando atentamente para os olhos azuis, que se haviam aberto apenas para admirar a face do moreno. – Agora, segue-me.

Começou a caminhar na direcção da floresta. Seria um sítio mais apropriado do que o campo de treinos para o que ele iria fazer com o adolescente. O loirinho seguia o mais velho, curioso de certa forma. Tirou o casaco e a camisola, deixando o peito e a barriga expostas para Yamato, argumentado estar com calor. Na verdade, a intenção de Naruto era atiçar o moreno. O rapazinho sentia-se excitado por ir fazer algo novo para ele. Um tanto envergonhado, também. A experiência de Yamato comparada com a dele devia ser imensurável.

- Tens um corpo perfeito, Naru-chan. – ouviu o elogio vindo do mais velho.

O Naru-chan corou, o que fez Yamato rir. Naruto ficara bastante embaraçado por sua causa!

- As verdades têm de ser ditas. – disse o ANBU, abraçando a sua pequena preciosidade e beijando-lhe a curva do pescoço. Inspirou fundo e inalou o perfume natural daquela pele morena. – Estou ansioso de chegar a um sítio mais escondido desta floresta.

Andaram durante mais ou menos dois minutos. Então, Naruto foi encostado contra uma árvore. Yamato roubou-lhe um beijo e depois falou:

- Vamos ver onde és mais sensível, boya.

Lambeu a curva do pescoço novamente. Ouviu um pequeno gemido.

- Humm… Já sei! És mais sensível aqui… - disse, beliscando os mamilos do garoto, fazendo-o abrir a boca - … ou aqui? – e apertou o membro de Naruto, que abriu a boca, soltando um gemido alto de prazer.

- Aí em baixo… - sussurrou o loiro, agarrando a mão do capitão e pressionando-a contra o seu membro.

- Deita-te na relva. – pediu o moreno, ainda acariciando o sexo de Naruto, que agora se encontrava bem teso, apenas demonstrando o quanto o miúdo precisava do toque e das carícias naquele local.

O loiro de olhos azuis fez o que lhe foi dito. Deitou-se de barriga para cima e abriu as pernas.

- Lindo menino. – elogiou mais uma vez, antes de chupar e mordiscar um dos mamilos do jinchuuriki. Com uma das mãos, abriu as calças laranjas do garoto e tirou o volume que se escondia. Grande e duro de tanto tesão. Estimulou lentamente, ouvindo gemidos cada vez mais altos, que revelavam alguma ansiedade.

- Está gostoso? – indagou o ANBU – Posso fazer melhor… Aliás, vou fazer melhor.

- Isso… faça mais coisas gostosas, onegai… - suplicou o mais novo, num suspiro. – Faça mais rápido… eu quero vir-me… depressa. – confessou, aflito com a demora. O vaivém no seu membro continuava lento e torturante. O capitão deu uma chupada no sexo do Uzumaki, perguntando em seguida:

- E isto? É bom? Gostas?

- S… Sim… Muito… Chupe mais. – gemeu o loiro.

- Onde é que está a tua inocência, Naruto? – indagou Yamato, troçando um pouco do garoto que o olhava de olhos semicerrados e completamente corado.

- A… A minha inocência? Eu não sou inocente. – falou, puxando Yamato para o beijar. Atreveu-se a sugar a língua do amante, mas este aumentou a velocidade da masturbação, forçando-o a parar o beijo.

- Tu ainda és inocente… Contudo, eu vou tirar-te a inocência. – declarou o mais velho, antes de voltar a chupar o membro de erecto de Naruto.

Nem parecia o loiro que todos conheciam. Estimulava os mamilos enquanto o moreno o chupava avidamente. A língua percorria o membro por toda a extensão, desde a base até à glande, deixando-o todo lambuzado.

- É tão bom… Yamato-taichou. – gemeu incontidamente o mais novo – Deixe eu fazer o mesmo com você…

O moreno não ligou ao pedido do loiro e continuou a chupá-lo, enquanto ouvia os gemidos roucos saírem da boca de Naruto. Este agarrou os cabelos castanhos de Yamato e obrigou-o a chupar mais rápido e fundo, sentindo assim a glande do seu membro tocar a garganta do outro.

Yamato chupava tão bem! Naruto perguntava-se quantas vezes o mais velho já havia feito aquilo. Olhava para Yamato, que chupava obedientemente. Aquilo fazia parecer, de certa forma, que o homem do mokuton era o submisso.

"Acho que nunca estive tão teso na minha vida…" – disse o loiro para consigo. Gemia incessantemente, deleitando-se com a boca do outro. Não via a hora de ser fodido pelo SEU capitão. Mais rápido e mais forte. Não demoraria muito até Yamato ter a boca cheia de leite. Mas ele gostava de leite. Aliás, beber daquele leite todos os dias não seria um problema para o taichou do time 7.

- Taichou... mais depressa! Vá! – implorava o miúdo da Kyuubi, desesperadamente. Parecia que os desejos de Naruto eram ordens para o homem que abocanhava todo aquele volume. - Yamato-taichou… Yamato-taichou…

O êxtase aproximava-se e Yamato quase morria de ansiedade. Iria fazer Naruto ter o orgasmo mais intenso da vida dele.

- Mais… Está a vir… - gemeu o chupado, roucamente. Arqueou o corpo e despejou o seu sémen na boca dotada do mais velho. Estava todo suado. O peito encharcadíssimo. O moreno engoliu parte do leite que tinha na boca, deixando outra parte para a seguir beijar Naruto. Mais um beijo quente. O mais novo assustou-se com o liquido que lhe invadiu a boca. Gostou do sabor. Era quente. As línguas tocavam-se, desesperadas por contacto. Os corpos esfregavam-se igualmente desesperados. Mas a roupa que cobria o corpo de Yamato era um obstáculo a eliminar.

Levantou-se e despiu-se rapidamente. A pele branca, o peito e abdómen bem trabalhados… O homem possuía um corpo divinal!

- Vamos Naruto… Vamos fazer algo mais interessante. – disse, enquanto despia as calças e os boxers de Naruto. Passou a mão no sexo do rapaz e falou, sorrindo maliciosamente: - Já está de pau duro outra vez!

- É por sua causa..! Veja o que faz comigo. – murmurou o loiro, absurdamente corado e envergonhado.

Viu Yamato baixar-se e, em seguida, sentiu a língua áspera e quente do moreno lubrificar a entrada dele. A língua lambia e adentrava naquele buraco virgem. Por pouco tempo. Numa questão de minutos, Naruto seria do seu amante para sempre.

- Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim, taichou. – disse o pequeno, de uma maneira que soou a súplica. – Fique com a minha inocência… ou o que me resta dela…

Aquilo tudo dava cabo de Yamato. Ouvir declarações daquelas vindas do garoto mais ingénuo que ele pensava conhecer deixava-o latejante, com ainda mais vontade de possuir aquele corpo. Lambeu uma última vez e começou a chupar Naruto novamente. O loiro arqueou o corpo com aquela deliciosa sensação. O homem tirou a boca do sexo do outro e ordenou:

Chupa-me gostoso… deixa-o bem lubrificado para eu te foder, Naru-chan.

Obedientemente e como bom menino que era, o Uzumaki colocou todo aquele membro grande e duro na boca. Tentou imitar o que o ANBU fizera com ele, passando a língua por toda a extensão, lambendo gulosamente o que tinha na boca.

- Quanta inexperiência, Naruto-kun. Mas não estás a ir nada mal. Nós teremos muitas e boas oportunidades para aprenderes a chupar divinamente bem.

O loiro ficou feliz por saber que depois daquela, viriam vezes mais e melhores. Chupou com uma gula imensa, melando todo o membro que lhe enchia a boca com saliva. Chupou com força uma última vez.

- Agora… afunde-se em mim, taichou. – o jinchuuriki quase implorou num gemido.

- Vou tirar-te a pureza… - sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz, que tremia a cada palavra. – Eu acho que me vais suplicar uma e outra vez para voltar a meter de forma tão prazerosa.

Pôs as pernas do loiro nos seus ombros e foi penetrando, bem devagar, com medo de magoar o pequeno. Também não o queria assustar. Naruto fazia esforço para conter os gritos de dor.

- Já vai passar, Naru-chan. – tentou tranquilizar o mais novo. Adentrou todo naquele corpo. – Ah… É tão apertado e quente… Naru-chan, masturba-te para eu ver…

- S… Sim, eu masturbo-me… - disse por entre gemidos. Começou a sentir prazer suficiente para se esquecer da dor. Um vaivém frenético.

Aquela visão do Naruto a ser fodido e a masturbar-se com uma cara de anjo inocente todo corado deixava Yamato completamente fora de si. Estucou mais rápido, mais rápido… Os gritos de Naruto eram música para os seus ouvidos.

- Ya… YAMATO-TAICHOU! MAIS FORTE! – gritava o loiro, de olhos fechados, imaginando cenas obscenas.

- Sim… Naruto-kun… Gostas? Queres… mais fundo, queres?! – indagou o mais velho, gritando.

- Sim… Eu quero… Eu sou seu… Eu vou… vou vir-me, taichou.

- Goza gostoso para mim! Geme alto o meu nome! Humm…

Já doía o braço a Naruto da rapidez do vaivém. Mas ele iria gozar e melar-se todo… Era tão bom sentir aquele membro duro entrar sair de dentro dele. Gozou finalmente, gemendo alto o nome do moreno. O peito e parte da cara ficaram melados de esperma.

- Humm… Gostoso… Lindo menino, gozou gostoso para o seu taichou. – disse Yamato, levando um dedo ao esperma e começando a estimular os mamilos de Naruto. – Queres gozar de novo, queres? Implora-me…

- Faço qualquer coisa, Taichou-sama… Quero… gozar… - implorou então o loirinho. – Eu continuo teso… mesmo depois de me ter…

- Isso… é porque não… estás satisfeito… - explicou Yamato, apertando o sexo do rapaz com força, iniciando um vaivém em seguida. Ambos gemiam desalmadamente. Sem medo de serem ouvidos. Sem medo de serem vistos. O mais novo disse, por entre vários gemidos – Eu estou quase… Diz-me quando fores gozar, Naru-chan!

- Mais… toca mais fundo, onegai. Fiquei um depravado… por sua causa…

- Tu… gostas disto… é normal… Toma mais fundo! – a estocada atingiu a próstata de Naruto, fazendo este gemer alto e longamente de prazer. As estocadas seguintes atingiram o mesmo sítio, fazendo assim o loiro delirar. Tinha a sensação que ia enlouquecer com tudo aquilo. Nunca imaginara que o seu taichou tivesse tanto vigor para coisas deste género. Achava mesmo que ele era um homem meio tímido que não tinha grande queda para relações. Pelos vistos enganara-se.

- TAICHOU! TAICHOU! – repetia incessantemente, cada vez que o membro do moreno entrava dentro do seu corpo, provocando ondas de prazer que percorriam todo o seu corpo. Levou uma mão até ao seu membro, ajudando Yamato a masturbá-lo. Iria gozar ainda mais do que na segunda vez. Com a outra mão, estimulava os mamilos. Yamato não parava de falar sacanagem. Dizendo que ia melar Naruto todinho, deixando a sua marca nele. Seria sempre comido por ele. O pequeno ao aguentava ouvir tanta obscenidade ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vou gozar, taichou. – anunciou, olhando para Yamato que tinha o cabelo castanho todo molhado colado à testa.

- Não… Vamos os dois, Naru-chan… Eu não aguento mais… Preciso de gozar dentro do teu corpo… - adentrou o mais que pôde naquele corpo e gozou, gritando o nome de Naruto e ouvindo o seu nome ser gritado. Abundantes jactos de esperma preencheram o interior de Naruto. O moreno viu o loiro todo melado de leite, pelo que decidiu lamber tudo. Deu um beijo a Naruto e permaneceu deitado em cima do garoto. Ambos ofegavam. Os corações batiam num ritmo descompassado. Havia sido realmente intenso.

- Ai shiteru, Naru-chan. – sussurrou o ANBU.

O filho do Yondaime corou, mas ainda assim disse:

- Ai shiterumo, Taichou-sama… Este foi sem dúvida o meu melhor treino em toda a minha vida.

- Vou passar a treinar contigo todos os dias… Mas vamos para minha casa treinar. Estamos mais à vontade.

- Mais à vontade do que isto? Nós gritámos imenso, taichou. Mas eu nunca mais vou conseguir treinar técnicas ninja consigo… Iria sempre querer algo mais do que técnicas ninja.

- Não me chames de taichou. Pois, eu bem sei o que tu irias querer. – brincou Yamato, sorrindo para o amante.

- Mas taichou fica bem, Yamato-kun.

- Um dia destes digo-te o meu verdadeiro nome… Mas agora temos de ir, Naru-chan.

- Agora… Agora mesmo, taichou? – indagou o Uzumaki, fazendo um careta.

- Agora mesmo. Continuamos este tipo de treino mais tarde, boya. – murmurou carinhosamente, antes de se levantar e começar a vestir-se. Naruto fez o mesmo, olhando sempre para o belo corpo de Yamato.

- Quando é que nos voltamos a ver? Amanhã? – perguntou Naruto, com alguma ansiedade.

- Deixa ver… Daqui a uma hora. Vais a casa, pegas qualquer coisa assim de maior importância e vens ter comigo ao Ichiraku. Hoje dormes comigo em minha casa.

Naruto sorriu lindamente. Aqueles olhos castanhos em forma de amêndoa deixavam-no perdido em devaneios.

- Então até daqui a uma hora, Yamato-kun. – despediu-se com um beijo de língua e afastou-se, desaparecendo em seguida.

Yamato fez o mesmo, seguindo na direcção oposta.

O resto daquela tarde e a noite que estava para vir seriam ocupadas com um treino bastante intenso.


End file.
